


A Fair Date

by Kyraelii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Universe A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyraelii/pseuds/Kyraelii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes Dirk out to a day at the nearby fair, filled with sweets, fun, and handjobs. What could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Date

**Author's Note:**

> For my awesome friend, to whom I lost a bet to write this. (I'm really glad I lost that bet wow haha!)

It's exactly 9:03 in the morning, and you can already tell the day is going to be boring as fuck.

That doesn't mean you have any qualms with this, of course. It's just the lazy effect Sunday seems to have on everyone, and you are no exception to the slothful temptation. And you're definitely okay with that too, since the rest of the week has been its usual handful. What with handling the rapbots, calculating new updates for AR, handling your friends in general while simultaneously taking care of the appallingly easy homework assigned to you via the online school you attend, you're just about ready to take a good long nap. Well, if you hadn't just woken up already. So you're taking this opportunity fully by the reins, starting off with a bowlful of nice, artery-clogging, high fructose cereal as you watch TV. Well, you're not watching it so much as idly noting the horrible cheesy kid shows as they run rampant across the screen. Really, it's just on for the sake of background noise.

You're swallowing down another mouthful of your sugary breakfast and watching Dora tell Swiper off like the rat bastard he is when Dave exits his room, looking moderately disheveled. One arm is pulled up next to his head as he stretches or scratches above his shoulderblades, you can't bring yourself to bother figuring out which as you give him a cursory glance before looking to the television again. He travels fits to the kitchen, but quickly returns to flop down onto the couch next to you with a sigh. His shades are nowhere to be seen--as are yours--and those red eyes first inspect the colorful screen before the both of you before turning to your food. You scowl in response, because you know that look. "Take a lesson from Swiper's consequences, dude."

Dave snorts in return, looking back at the TV as he reclines further, arms raising to drape over the top of the couch. "Yeah, because I'm completely relatable to a cartoonified fox who stalks little girls. Shit, you've blown my cover, now how am I supposed to take their wickedly cool items that they really have no right to carry? Besides," he derails from the ridiculous metaphor, "your cereal is way too sugary."

"You love it with a burning passion."

"Christ, I'm gonna get diabetes, Dirk. And it'll be all your fault. The media will flip out en masse, and all you'll be able to do is weep bitter tears as you play the role of the tragedy-stricken housewife at the funeral." He throws you a feigned look of hurt, and you roll your eyes before taking another bite and sufficiently ending the ridiculous conversation. Sometimes you wonder who's the real kid in this house.

Other times you just know it's Dave.

Absently your mind takes note of the way your guardian is dressed today: a simple gray tee and what look to be black sweatpants. Looks like he'll be staying home today, which you're more than okay with because he's been out doing shit to appease the media dogs hounding his every step outside the apartment. You understand completely of course. When your older brother is a big time movie director, there are times that you don't really get to see as much of him as you'd like. (Especially with the whole incestuous relationship factor. You're glad they don't really seem to care about the fate of the younger brother who spends all his time in the confines of a condo. And you know it'll change one day, but until then you're content to stay in the shadows.) Still, you have to hide the hint of a smile behind another spoonful of cereal.

"Hey, how 'bout we go out today?"

Your good mood drops a little as you look back at your brother, whose eyebrows raise in response. Your own furrow downwards. "What?"

"Pretty sure you heard me, dude."

"Okay, let me rephrase that: can you elaborate before I inevitably shoot you down?"

Dave groans lightly, shoulders slumping. "Dirk, really? We haven't gone out in forever with the shit I've been handling, not to mention your complete lack of wanting to do anything in the history of ever." You snort at this, but cut yourself off with an indignant squawk of surprise when the older blond's arms are suddenly around your waist and dragging you closer to him. The warmth of his chest presses to your back, and you glower at your finished bowl of cereal because you are basically in his _lap_ , for god's sakes. A familiar pair of lips press just behind your ear, and you resist the urge to shiver. You hope he pokes an eye out on your gelled-back hair.

"Come on," he sighs in a much lower voice, and you have to fight back the previous urge once again. He's playing you and you both know it. "Let me take my baby out on a nice date for once."

The murmured words actually give you pause, heart picking up a little. "Date?"

Your inquiring monotone no doubt gives away your excitement without your consent, because your brother lets slip a quiet chuckle. "That's right." He kisses right up on your jawline this time, and even with his manipulative intentions you have to admit that feels nice. You keep quiet for a long time though, if only to spite him while you watch Dora miraculously save a baby jungle cat like the vicious heroine she is. It's only when Dave's little patience runs dry and he gives his grip around your stomach a light squeeze before you exhale a sigh.

"Fine, but you better have something planned out, because--"

"Yep," he cuts into your grumbling with a surprisingly cheerful chirp. Immediately your eyes narrow and you twist around to look at him, and all he does is grin. "Saw a flier a few days back. There's a fair going on just a couple hours from here, and it's all-day." He places a peck on your lips before pulling away from you and the couch, standing. "Go get your incredibly cute ass dressed, kiddo."

You really wanted to laze about in a simple shirt/boxers combo today, but an actual date with Dave is too rare an occurrence to pass up. It wouldn't exactly be the best for his reputation, so if he's suggesting it then you know it'll be safe to go to without the worry of paparazzi. But you can't help the scoff as you stand too. "I think you mean my incredibly hot ass."

Dave pauses in turning to his own room, and while you turn off the TV you can practically feel the ruby eyes rake your form. "Damn right I do," he growls, and your eyes widen as your head snaps towards him at the playful undertone. He takes one step towards you, grinning wickedly now--and it's a race but you get to your room fastest by less than a second, whirling to slam and lock the door behind you. You laugh when you hear Dave almost collide with it mid-flashstep, and ignore his swears as you turn to get some actual clothes on as he does the same.

Maybe today won't be so boring, after all.

********

You fall asleep on the way there, much to your annoyance because Dave wakes you up with a wet-willy. You reflexively try to punch him, but it just devolves into a smack war that you finish by finally exiting the goddamn car. You're dressed in your usual white shirt and black jeans with red-blue sneakers of your own design since you don't really care how you end up looking, and Dave goes with a much more casual outfit than his usual suited get-up; a white shirt similar to your own (but lacking in the incredibly ironic orange hat) covered by a dark red hoodie and finished off with slightly faded black pants and scuffed red sneakers. Both of you have your shades on now, but that's a little redundant considering they're on the instant you're planning to go out.

Giving the festive setting a sweeping glance reminds you why you try not to go outside that often. Since it's a weekend, there's an impressive amount of people, maybe half of them being kids and all of them here to enjoy a cliche day at the fair. Even the weather is cooperating, with a cloudless sky and the cool California breeze that brushes along the back of your neck as you and your brother finally make it past the line to get in. Luckily, none of the people seem to recognize Dave in his more casual attire, and you're only noticed for the irregularly-shaped glasses resting on the bridge of your nose. But for the most part, the two of you are unnoticed thanks to the distraction of entertainment.

Immediately you beeline for the cotton candy stand, and you can practically feel the red eyes roll behind you. Your guardian doesn't say a word though, only stepping in to pay for the puff of colorful sugar before you can. The halfhearted glare you give him is ignored, but as soon as the transaction is over he loops an arm around your back and pulls you away, further into the throng of boisterous people.

It's loud, too loud, and in little time you're practically plastered to Dave's side in a feeble attempt to escape the people pressing in at all sides because holy shit there's so many people everywhere around you and it's just toeing on the edge of being too much for you. You feel him rumble with a quiet laugh at your distress--the bastard--but the two of you get out of the worst of it relatively fast, and you can relax (and actually breathe) again, which you do with a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. You're not surprised when he directs you to the game booths first.

You don't know how long it takes for you and your date (oh hell yes you can say that) to cycle through all the booths. He beats you at throwing darts, but at the ring toss you win flawlessly. As a result, you earn a giant fluffy teddy bear emblazoned with a red heart on its chest to contrast its white fur. You graciously bestow it upon Dave as a present, and he quickly notifies you of just how horrendously gay he looks carrying such a monstrosity. (He takes it anyways.)

There's a dunking booth, and the two of you take turns with both roles. Of course the moment Dave is seated you hit the target with immaculate precision, and he's a good sport and lets himself be dunked. That's what he tells you at least, as he comes out with his lower half soaked. You can see his childish irritation past his deadpan though, and you forego your own in a rare moment to grin at him briefly. He dunks you too, but you flashstep from the box before you so much as touch the water. He cuffs the back of your head and declares you an ass for it, but he still grins as he tells you off. Later, you win a goldfish--Dave actually wins it, but it's given to you in return for the "gay-ass bear" as proclaimed by the moron himself--and you name him Octavius. Roxy would be proud. And she'll probably add onto the name later too, once you turn your phone back on after the date and tell her.

Nearly the entire time, you forget the people around the two of you. Which is actually a pretty impressive feat, all things considered--especially Dave's fame. You're used to having to play it cool, calm and aloof what with the constant attempt by the paparazzi to catch an unaware Strider. You both still retain the cool mask, but that's only to the masses of normal people. You know Dave better, and can see the slightest upwards quirk of his lips that doesn't fade for an instant as he selfishly hoards the kettle corn you bought.

It feels like it's been only minutes by the time sunset rolls around, quickly chased by dusk. Your brother seems content to relax on the bench seat you pulled him into, and his hand traces lazily over your arm since his is draped across your shoulders. You're more than content with the way you're leaning into him, resting your head on his shoulder with your eyes closed behind your shades. It's nice to just enjoy the peace for a while. It's been a pretty good date, even if you never got the chance to kiss him what with the crowds around you, which thinned significantly around twilight. The kiddies were getting tired, and now most of the people left around are here for the same reason you are, albeit without their own sibling.

Suddenly Dave moves, and you open your eyes just in time to see him stand and take your hand, leading you from the comfy spot. You sigh in slight annoyance when you realize what he's disturbed your peace for: a night ride on the main attraction at any festival, the massive ferris wheel. And this is an impressive one too, but you really don't know how much cheesier your brother can get. "You're so fucking cliche," you mutter under your breath, and he catches it but only gives you a slight smirk. He remains silent, opting to just tug you forward by your hand as you comply less than enthusiastically. Luckily (or maybe not, you have yet to decide), there's not a big line and you're heading into one of the spacious ferris carts in less than a minute.

Dave pauses past the gates though, and lets go of your hand while ushering you to go on without him. Confused, you slowly do so and watch as your brother talks to the man controlling the wheel. They talk for a minute--you're pretty sure you see them exchange money, too--before Dave pulls awat and returns to you. The cart rocks lightly as he moves into the seat next to you, the side of his thigh pressing to yours; he sets the overgrown stuffed bear on the bench opposite the two of you where you've also placed Octavious. the goldfish looks completely uninterested, and you're not surprised.

Just as this happens the wheel kicks into action, and as soon as the older Strider turns to you your eyes narrow on the grin he's wearing. You know that grin. There is absolutely no innocence in it. "What did you do?"

He just hums and slides closer, and--oh, okay. You have to suppress a light gasp when his hand drags up your thigh, going straight for his intentions without pause. The view of the ground disappears just as Dave's lips latch onto the side of your neck, making you inhale sharply now with the additional palming he's giving you through your pants. His tongue flickers over your skin before he pulls away, leaning up to kiss your ear softly. His breath ghosts over the sensitive skin as he speaks.

"I bought us some time, just for you."

The words aren't even seductive, and the way he growls them makes you shudder. He exhales a low chuckle, peppering your jawline with featherlight kisses until he returns to worshipping your neck. Your heart thuds against your ribcage as the blood rushes south under the coaxing knead of those nimble fingers, and you sigh quietly.

This has definitely become one of your best dates, hands down.

Speaking of hands, you belatedly realize that your own are doing nothing other than clutch the edges of the seat while you're receiving all this attention. Inwardly chastising yourself for your forgetfulness, you shift more towards Dave and reach over--

Only to have your wrist grabbed and set back where it was.

Instantly your eyes snap open (when did you close them?) and look to your brother, who's pulled away his other hand from your growing arousal. He takes the opportunity to remove his shades, hooking them on the collar of his shirt before moving his palm back to your now aching erection. You heave a heavy breath, then frown questioningly at him when the crimson eyes meet yours. He doesn't smirk this time, no, it's a real smile that he gives you as he leans in and kisses you lightly. "Let me take care of you," he says softly almost against your lips as the hand that held your wrist now reaches to take off your shades. They're set aside, and he kisses you with more force this time. This time, you're aware of your eyes slipping closed.

You doubt you'll ever get used to the way his lips meld against yours, because it's been hell knows how long since the first time and you still get lost in the sensation. It's not quite so overwhelming now as it was then, but it's still enough to make your knuckles turn white with the way you grip the cart. He tilts his head and your lips part in moments, because you were expecting his tongue to slip past and he doesn't disappoint. It's intense, the way the slick muscle traces over your teeth and teases your own tongue, but it's not rough. It isn't even rushed, just... passionate and nice, sending a radiant pleasure under your skin. You find yourself melting into the kiss, and dully you note the cart stopping somewhere near the top of its course on the wheel. The slight rocking reminds you that the two of you are on a time limit here, and so you cant your hips lightly to give Dave the message.  _Hurry up, bro._

He gets it, but simply snorts--the warm air brushes over your face--and puts a little more roughness into the kiss, leaving you to flounder a bit in the sudden game of tonsil hockey. You don't know when he does it, but suddenly your pants are undone and he wastes no time in tugging them down with your boxers, which you absently assist in with a slightl arch of your back to lift your ass up off the seat. As soon as its back down, his fingers are wrapped around your cock. He gives a slow pump and you make a soft noise that's swallowed by Dave's lips, to which he hums lightly. His other hand glides up to press on your shoulder, effortlessly moving you in your position. You're all too eager to swing your feet up onto the bench, pressing them to the side of the cart as your back is pushed against the opposite one. Your brother finally pulls away from the heated makeout session, and you pant for air. Wow, you forgot you needed that.

He laughs at your dazed expression, and you gain enough coherency to flip him off. He just grins, settling between your legs as he tilts your jaw up with one hand and resumes pumping your erection with the other, leaning in and  _god_ you almost cry out when his teeth find your neck. You make a throaty noise as he laps over the skin in his mouth, hips now bucking needily into his calloused hand. Usually, he draws it out, tries to get you to beg. But right now, the two of you don't have time for that.

Maybe later.

His hand has already set a rapid pace, and you find yourself trying to thrust up into each stroke needily. The past days with Dave being busy has left you being neglected in this department, so you don't really blame yourself. That doesn't stop the fire of the blush coloring your face, though its more due to arousal than embarrassment. That's what you tell yourself as your brother sucks on your Adams apple, making you groan appreciatively. He pauses to let out a sigh(how does that sound so sexy?). "Beautiful," the blond murmurs in a tone that has you turning even redder, and you turn your head to the side to whine softly into your shoulder.

You don't really know when your hands darted up to grab the dusky red hoodie he's wearing, but you don't care. It bunches in your fists as you become progressively louder, enough so that Dave has to stop his assault on your neck and turn your head back to him to kiss you, smothering your pleasured sounds from the other people on the ferris wheel. The cart rocks, and you are late in realizing that it's begun its downward descent. As if he notices this too now, your brother's pace picks up, and in no time at all you're panting into his mouth as he crushes your lips against his, muffling your whimpers and slurred pleas. It's as if he can understand them even through that, though, because you feel him smile through the kiss.

His hand is rough now, in the most perfect way. Slicked with the precum you're steadily dripping now, he pulls up with a slight twist of the wrist that makes you cry out into his mouth and cant upwards into the air needily because fuck, you are going to  _die_ if he doesn't let you cum soon,  _now_ , because you can't take it, it's just too good the pleasure is wracking your body--you're dully aware of the begging, slurred words you whine against those beautifully soft lips--and all you need is a few good pumps and for his thumb to swipe over the head again  _justlikethatyes--_

You see white spots behind your eyelids as you cum into his hand, arching almost clear off the seat to press against Dave's body and he swallows up the throaty keen that tears from your lips into his own, milking you throughout the orgasm for all you're worth.


End file.
